Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Olympic Takeover '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the PS4. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Toad * Toadette * Yoshi * Birdo * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Larry Koopa * Wendy Koopa * Metal Mario * Shy Guy * Cappy Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Eggman Nega * Omega * Rouge * Jet * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Classic Sonic Friends Series * Austin * Caleb R. * Zack * Aaron * Landen * Patrick * Troy * Steve * Joe B. * Michael V. * Mikayla * Ellie * Becca * Kaitlin * Emma H. * Hazel * Katie * Olivia C. * Dani * Brooke Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Orbot * Cubot * Caleb H. * Emma M. Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Dark Chao * Hero Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Tux * Porker * Chirp Events * 100m Sprint * 110m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * Long Jump * Triple Jump * Hammer Throw * Javelin Throw * Uneven Bars * Trampoline * Rhythmic Hoop * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Synchronized Swimming * Water Polo * Table Tennis * Badminton * Equestrian * Football * Beach Volleyball * Hockey * Basketball * Rugby Sevens * Tennis * Skeet * Pistol * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Single Sculls * Archery * Boxing * Fencing * Judo * BMX * Cycling * Dream Sprint * Dream Hurdles * Dream Long Jump * Dream Rhythmic Hoop * Dream Synchronized Swimming * Dream Equestrian * Dream Football * Dream Basketball * Dream Rugby Sevens * Dream Archery * Dream Boxing * Dream BMX Songs The songs that are found in Rhythmic Hoop/Synchronized Swimming and their dream counterparts. Rhythmic Hoop * From the New World * On the Hunt * Jump Up, Super Star! from ''Super Mario Odyssey * Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure Synchronized Swimming * Spring Song * Dark Eyes * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces Mario's Rhythmic Hoop Spectacular * Band Performance from Super Mario Odyssey * Castle Theme from Super Mario World * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * The Credits Roll from Super Mario 3D World Sonic's Rhythmic Hoop Spectacular * Faded Hills from Sonic Forces * Theme of Eggman from Sonic Adventure * Dr. Eggman Showdown from Sonic Lost World * Ending Medley from Sonic Generations Mario's Synchronized Swimming Spectacular * Beach Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine * Ending Theme from Super Mario World Sonic's Synchronized Swimming Spectacular * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Egg Hornet from Sonic Adventure * Drowning from Sonic Colors * Angel Island from Sonic Mania Plus Locations Mario Series * Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart ''(Dream Sprint) * Ricco Harbor from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Mario's Synchronized Swimming Spectacular) * Battlerock Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Rugby Sevens) * Grumble Volcano from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Boxing) * Mushroom Kingdom from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Mario's Rhythmic Hoop Spectacular) * Bowser's Castle from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Mario's Rhythmic Hoop Spectacular) * Sky Station Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Dream Long Jump) * Block Beach from ''Super Mario 3D Land ''(Mario's Synchronized Swimming Spectacular) * Fossil Falls from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Football) Sonic Series * Green Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(Sonic's Rhythmic Hoop Spectacular) * Death Egg from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(Sonic's Rhythmic Hoop Spectacular) * Angel Island from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Sonic's Synchronized Swimming Spectacular) * Sky Sanctuary from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Dream Equestrian) * Emerald Coast from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Sonic's Synchronized Swimming Spectacular) * Grand Metropolis from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream BMX) * Crisis City from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''(Dream Hurdles) * Starlight Carnival from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream Archery) * Sunset Heights from ''Sonic Forces ''(Dream Basketball) Friendly Foes Friendly Foes is a mode where you face off against non-playable ''Friends ''series characters, this is the main campaign of the game. Facing off allows you to level up in the game and will also earn you rewards such as trophies, Mii outfits, music, and Mario & Sonic mementos. There is one foe for each event (Olympic only). Music Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Snow Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Toad's Factory from Mario Kart Wii * Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 * Staff Roll from Super Mario Odyssey * Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Castle Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Toad House from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Peach Beach from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Into the Sea of Stars from Super Mario Galaxy * Shy Bandit from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Sprawling Savannah from Super Mario 3D World * Urchin Underpass from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Boss from Mario Tennis Aces * Broodals Battle from Super Mario Odyssey * Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 * DK Island from Donkey Kong 64 * Rainbow Run from Super Mario 3D World * Mount Volbono from Super Mario Odyssey * Steam Gardens from Super Mario Odyssey * Flower Field from Yoshi: Touch and Go * Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Theme of Sticks from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Infinite from Sonic Forces * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Wave Ocean - The Inlet from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed * Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors * Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 * Honeycomb Highway from Sonic Lost World * Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors * Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight * Special Stage from Sonic Mania * Door Into Summer from Knuckles' Chaotix * Space Port from Sonic Forces * Danger on the Dance Floor from Sonic Mania * We Can from Sonic Heroes * Trap Tower from Sonic Mania Plus * Juice Archipelago from Sonic Lost World * Special Stage from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Enemy Territory from Sonic Forces * Unknown From M.E. from Sonic Adventure * Spring Emotions from Sonic Runners * Back 2 Back from Sonic Rush